The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 169: The Extream House Party
Let the Episode Begin! Part 1:Lets Have a Party Power Puff Girls Narrator:The City of TownsVille, Were today we see- Narrator:Hold the phone here..? Power Puff Girls Narrator: ....? Narrator:Are you doing my job..? PPG Narrator: Yes? Narrator:Well Go Away.. PPG Narrator:Okay... (Inside the Bunker) Bob: *playing Video Games* ...... MP76:Hey Bob. Mochlum:Yeah he Bob. Bob:Hey guys. Mochlum:What are you playing? Bob:Call of Duty Black Ops on 360. Mochlum: *throws 360 at wall* Bob:Da Heck-? MP76: *beats 360 with a baseball bat* Kh2: *walks over* There goes my savings money *walks away* Bob:Oh well... *starts playing Wii* ACF:Its that Mario Party 10? Bob:Yup. ACF:Wow, That wasn't even released!! Bob:Yup. Blossom:All this talk about party's..makes me wanna have a party. Tara:Yeah! Kh2:Were gonna need Chips And Dip, Lots and Lots of Dip.. Bob:And Chocolate Sauce.... Phineas:Lets start handing out invitations. Bob:That'll take all day. Phineas:Not with our invitation shooter, we can shoot every invitation in this machine in the blink of an eye. *invitations are sent* Part 2:The Party *Everyone is getting ready for the party* ACF:Okay that's all the snacks. Tornadospeed: Needs more cake. Lots more cake. Kh2cool: When did you get here? :/ Tornadospeed: I obviously didn't use the door, if that's what you're thinking. *doorbell rings* Kh2:I got it.. *opens door* Rayman:Is this were the party is? Fox:Yeah we'd like to come. Peppy:Is there cake. Tornadospeed:Plenty. *Rayman, Fox and Peppy Join the party* Kh2:Okay lets turn on the music >:D ACF: Wait....What's are music chocies? AND WHO'S THE DJ? Vinyl Scratch: Me, of course. ACF: Yesh. *gets knock on the door* Bob:I'll get it... *Bob answers the door* Ty:Is this were the party is? Bob:Aaaah..yeah.. Ty:Come on Mates! Its in hear! *a bunch of people come into the house* ACF:Bob you can't let all these people in the house, Its only one Bunker. *Bob closes the door* Bob:Well Okay, No one else comes. Phineas:This party is getting sorta lame. Bob:That's because In most parties they play spin the bottle. *Bob brings out a bottle and spins it* ACF:I'd rather not get into this *walks away* *Bob's bottle lands on a pillow* Kh2:This party is getting great. *music gets higher* Kh2:I'll get the door. *door bell rings* Kh2:Huh? What do you want? Justin Beiber:Can we come to your party? Kh2:And why should we let you? Justin Beiber:Okay ummm...I'm so-so-so Kh2: ..... Justin Beiber:So-so-so-r-r-r-ry.. About the war and stuff but you gotta admit this party is cool. Kh2: *Sigh* Fine..but Only for tonight. Part 3:This party is getting good... Justin Beiber:Cool, They have candy canes here *grabs Mr.Candy cane and opens mouth* Comp:*Gasp* Mr.Candy Cane!!!! *Comp kicks Justin Beiber in the stomach* Justin Beiber:Oww.....did you want to eat it..? LiaFH: No one eats Mr. Candy Cane. ACF: What he said, and why did we let Justin in here in the first place?! Kh2:He's paying us.. *hands ACF a fat stack of cash* ACF: .....Okie........I'll ''try ''to deal with it....*puts cash in pocket* *Gets knock on door* Kh2:Hello? Pizza Man:Did anyone order a pizza? Kh2:I did :) Pizza Man:Here you go. Kh2:Come to the party, like the Pizza man did on that one commerical. Pizza Man:I am that Pizza Man. Kh2: *grabs pizza man* Pizza Man:Can I put my coat in the closet? Kh2:Sure. *Opens closet* Bob: *making out with a pillow in the closet* Hey man that's not cool. Kh2 and Pizza Man: ................................................................................................I'll just deal with it. Meanwhile... Tornadospeed: But I thought the Jovian planetary core was 10.36EM! Twilight Sparkle: Nope, it's 10.2EM. Tornadospeed: Curses. Tara Strong: Come on guys, quit the jibber jabber. This is a party! Tornadospeed: She's got a point there. So, shall we? Twilight Sparkle: ...do what? Tornadospeed: Why, get cake, of course! We have ALL THE FLAVORS! Twilight Sparkle: ONWARD TO CAKE! Wheatley: Hey have you guys tried the cake yet? Tornadospeed: We're getting cake right now! Wheatley: Ah, yes. The pizza man is here now! Tornadospeed: VICTORY SCREECH!! ACF: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (runs to the pizza) Woot! It's cheese and black olives! *eats 50000 pieces of it* Tornadospeed: Did you say black olives? WHEEEEEREEEE!!!!???????!?!?!?!?!?!!??! ACF: Here *throws pizza box at TS* *doorbell rings* Kh2:I ordered Taco Bell and KFC... *opens door* Kh2:Huh? *more people rush into the house* Kh2:What's a few more people..? *Everyone starts partying again* Everyone: Pinkie Pie: *fires party canon* Everyone: Bob:Aaaah..candy...*Stuffs mouth with candy* ACF:Should you eat all the candy? Do you remember what happen last time? Bob:I won't eat to much *eats a whole jar of jelly beans* I promise.. Tornadospeed: Ya know, I'll probably go sugar overload and go insane and try to destroy you all, but that's a problem for the future me! (eats another slice of cake) Spike: Deja vu. Bob:*Goes on a sugar rush* Getting hyper! Getting gittery! *runs all over the place* Mr.Candy Cane:Justin Beiber's crazy...*walks away* Bob: *eats a giant jar of sugar* So hyper...so hyper..gittery..gittery..gittery... ACF:Bob you should stop eating all the candy, you'll get so hyper..and fat.. Bob:You know you want to.. ACF:Fine, but Only one peice.. *eats candy* *Bob & ACF get super hyper* Bob:A candy cane *picks up Mr.Candy Cane* ACF: I want it! *grabs Mr.Candy Cane.* Mr.Candy Cane:Help!!!! *ACF and Bob rip Mr.Candy Cane in half* Mr.Candy Cane:Owww! ACF: *Eats her half of Mr.Candy Cane* Bob: *eats his half oh Mr.Candy Cane* Mmmm...Minty... *ACF becomes up-hyper again* ACF:What happned... Comp: *in slow motion* Mr.Candy Caaaannnnne! ACF: Time to party *party's again* Comp: Wait a second... A molecule of Mr. Candy Cane is remaining, and if I'm correct, he's a Candy People. Candy People can grow back IF a part remains, so he isn't dead, just slowly regenerating. Justin Beiber:This revive-machine actually works.... *revive machine gets destroyed* Kh2:Justin!! You ruined the revive machine! Justin Beiber:Revive My A- Kh2: *covers JB's mouh* Hold that thought! Were out of dip! *Pours dip into a bowl* Mochlum: HEY GUYS! LET'S EXPAND OUR PARTY... TO THE MOON!!! Bob: How would we get there? Mochlum: Did you know that my room is the moon, and I built it then made a portal to it so I have a bunch of room? Now me, Toon Link, Pinkie, Yoshi, Perry, and Doof can all have a bunch of room! In fact, we made a brain modifier across the world that made everyone alive believe the Moon existed forever! Those idioits! Everyone: ........ Bob: We should stay down here. Mochlum: ....(murders Bob) Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Awesome GO! Category:Awesomness Category:Epic Works! Category:Party Category:Mario Party Category:Mario Category:Video Games Category:Call of Duty